Safe doors generally use a single handle to operate several live bolts spaced around the periphery of the door. The handle turns a set of cranks, and connecting rods extend from the cranks to each of the live bolts. The assembly must also interact with a combination lock so that it can be operated only when the lock is open. Such live bolt assemblies have cost at least several dollars to make because of the many parts that must be fabricated and assembled.
I have discovered a way of greatly reducing the cost of a safe door live bolt assembly. My construction reduces the number of parts, simplifies their fabrication, and leads to quick and inexpensive assembly. My live bolt assembly is also rugged and secure and produces four well-spaced and sturdy live bolts.